Problem: Luis buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$8$ before tax. The sales tax is $9\%$. What is the total price Luis pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${9\%} \times {$8} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{9}{100}$ which is also equal to $9 \div 100$ $9 \div 100 = 0.09$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.09} \times {$8} = {$0.72}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Luis paid. ${$0.72} + {$8.00} = $8.72$ Luis needs to pay $$8.72.$